Thomas and the New House
'Thomas and the New House '''is the first episode of the second season. Plot Thomas was bringing Jack and Alfie to a village in the hills. They were going to be buliding a new house for a family that had just moved to Sodor. Jack and Alfie were excited; they couldn't wait to start work. "I hope there's lots of dirt!" said Alfie, "More dirt means more fun!" Jack was even more excited than Alfie. "Are we almost there?" asked Jack to Thomas. "It turns that we are here!" replied the E2. Then, a familiar orange dump truck raced by. "Oh, no.That must be Max. I could see a number fifteen on his side." groaned Alfie. "Max!" cried Thomas, "Slow down, and don't be so careless!" but the troublesome dump truck didn't care. "Hey, look Monty! A little tank engine told me to ''slow down! Ha, ha!" Monty laughed so hard, he thought his fenders would fall off; they didn't like to listen to the engines. "Well, I tried to warn them," sighed Thomas, 'but they never listen." "It's alright, Thomas! You tried!" replied Jack as he and Alfie got to work, and Thomas puffed off to collect some more bricks. Ned was scooping up some dirt to put in Max, but was overloaded. He dropped all of the dirt into Max! Max was cross. "Hey, bumble bucket! Don't be so clusmy, you klutz!" he said angrily. Ned was very upset. Later, Thomas came back with the bricks. "Thank you, Thomas for being on time. I will report your good behavior to the Fat Controller." she said. Thomas was pleased. From the cab, Thomas' crew could see Max and Monty were being reckless. Thomas' driver asked, "How are Max and Monty were getting on?" Ms. Jenny sighed. "It's not going well. They've caused trouble for poor Ned." she replied. Meanwhile, Max and Monty raced in circles around Ned. "Bumble bucket! Bumble bucket!" they chanted. Ned was upset. "Stop it! You're gonna cause an accident." Ms. Jenny went over to scold the twins, but it was too late. Monty took a bad turn and pushed Ned into the house! The house rocked and swayed. With a mighty smash, the house toppled over onto its side. Dust and bricks were everywhere. Jack and Alfie were shocked. "All our hard work..." groaned Alfie. "It's all smashed to smithereens..." gasped Jack. "Monty!" wailed Ned. "Not my fault!" replied Monty, and scurried away to join Max. Ned thought it was all his fault. "Oh, dear. I'm sure to get into trouble now!" he said. "Wow, Monty! You're sure to get the ban this time!" chuckled Thomas and quickly puffed off to get all the new supplies for the rebuilding of the house. After a while of waiting, Thomas brought the new supplies. Soon, the work was back in session. Ned was explainng to Ms. Jenny about his accident. "I'm sorry I let you down, Ms. Jenny. I may as well be sent back to the yard. This is all my fault..." However, Ms. Jenny knew it wasn't. "Don't worry, Ned; it wasn't you. It was only Max and Monty's careless ways that caused the accident." she said kindly. "Thank you, Ms. Jenny." replied Ned happily. Then, Ms. Jenny scolded Max and Monty for their carelessness and for bullying Ned. "You two must stop your carelessness and your bullying," she scolded, but the twins didn't listen as usual. "As punishment," she added, "you must clear up all the rubble. It's a long job, but surely you can do it." and Ms. Jenny walked away. Ned was pleased not only because he was not in trouble, but also because he could tell Max and Monty won't bother him for a while. A few weeks later, the house was finished, and the family offically moved onto Sodor. Later, Jack, Alfie, and Ned were talking. "Well, done Ned!" cheered Alfie. "Hooray!" added Jack. Ned felt pleased. Characters *Thomas *Jack *Alfie *Max and Monty *Ned *Ms. Jenny *Oliver (cameo) *Byron (cameo) Trivia *This episode marks Max, Monty and Ned's first speaking roles. Category:Episodes without Pics Category:Season 2 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes